Loving is a freaking art by Ohwhatsherface in Portuguese
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: É a perseguição, não é? A emoção da perseguição. Você está entediado. Seu irmão está morto e agora você não tem ninguém para perseguir, então está me perseguindo. Certo? Eu estou certa, não estou? É a maldita perseguição, certo? Bem, va se ferrar, Sasuke! .:. Traducao SasuSaku/COMPLETA .:.


_**Uma Fanfic SasuSaku**_

_**Classificação etária**: K+_

_Não contém spoilers_

_**Gênero: **Romance/Humor_

_**Disclamer**: O Naruto não é meu._

_**Autora: **Ohwhatsherface (fanfic autorizada desde 2010)_

_**Tradutora: **K hime_

_**Sinopse: **É a perseguição, não é? A emoção da perseguição. Você está entediado. Seu irmão está morto e agora você não tem ninguém para perseguir, ent__ão _está me perseguindo. Certo? Eu estou certa, não estou? É a maldita perseguição, certo? Bem, va se ferrar, Sasuke!

* * *

**A maldita arte de amar *****  
**

_É a perseguição, não é? A emoção da perseguição. Você está entediado. Seu irmão está morto e agora você não tem ninguém para perseguir, você está me perseguindo. Certo? Eu estou certa, não estou? É a perseguição. Bem va se ferrar, Sasuke!_

* * *

...

Ele estava entediado.

Sim.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça numa declaração interior.

Sasuke estava entediado.

Ela bufou.

Por que _mais_ iria estar flertando com ela?

Ele sorriu daquele seu jeito incrível e ela lutou para não deixar que seus joelhos virassem geleia.

Oh _deus._

Mas ok!

Ele estava entediado.

Itachi estava morto e agora ele não tinha mais nada para fazer.

Sasuke estava _entediado._

E agora estava tentando se divertir.

Com a emoção da perseguição.

Ugh.

Algo em si se contorceu.

Isso _era_ tao tipico de homens.

Sakura engoliu em seco ao lentamente tentar se recompor.

E colocou a mão no peito de Sasuke e o empurrou.

- Você está um pouco perto demais , Sasuke - Praticamente rosnou.

E aquilo estava começando a ficar desconfortável, ser pressionada contra a parede com Sasuke lhe fitando de soslaio com um brilho ardente em seus olhos.

- Ah, mas eu não acho que estou perto o suficiente.

Inner Sakura quis gritar incessantemente.

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir o sangue correndo rapido em seu rosto.

Era isso.

Ja chega_._

Como ele se _atreve?!_

Como se atreve a _flertar_ consigo dessa forma e chama-la para sair e ficar esse tempo todo por perto e-

- É a _perseguição_, não é?

Sasuke parou de flertar e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- O que?

Sakura cutucou o peito masculino.

- A emoção da perseguição. Fala sério. - E assentiu com a cabeça em determinação. - Cara! A única razão por você estar assim, todo em cima de mim, é porque você, Sasuke, está entediado, e precisa de algo para perseguir. Passou os últimos oito anos de sua vida perseguindo seu irmão, perseguição é algo ao qual está tão acostumado e agora que ele está morto, você precisa de algo _novo_ para perseguir! Fiquei me perguntando por que diabos iria me chamar pra sair quando _sabe_ que eu vou continuar dizendo não. So pode ser isso, você está _entediado._

Sakura cutucou-o novamente.

- É a emoção da perseguição, _certo?_

Cutucoou-o novamente, dessa vez mais forte.

- Estou certa, não estou?

Uma pausa.

Sasuke franziu os lábios por um momento, pensativo, antes de dar-lhe um pequeno encolher de ombros-

- Bem ...

E seu sorriso tornou a ficar sexy.

- … É divertido, não é?

Sakura gritou e tornou a cutuca-lo novamente. Agora, com punhos cerrados.

- UGH! - gritou, batendo forte. - Você é um cretino, seu maldito-

Seu sorriso desapareceu e Sasuke olhou para a menina se debatendo, com uma expressão completamente séria.

- Não é _a _perseguição.

Sakura fez uma pausa para olhar para ele.

Era difícil não se perder em seus olhos de onix, mas Sakura conseguiu resistir ao desejo de soltar um suspiro sonhador.

- Mm ...?

- Não é a perseguição, - Sasuke repetiu. E apertou seus pulsos ligeiramente. - É ... por causa de seus punhos minúsculos, ineficazes.

Sakura sentiu-se bastante ofendida.

- Meus punhos _não_ são ineficazes

- Eles são quando você não está lutando, - corrigiu. E examinou-a e Sakura lutou para não se contorcer. - E é o seu cabelo.

Sua boca abriu uma fração segundo mas ele falou primeiro.

- Ele cheira bem,- continuou. - Como… uma espécie de flor ...

- Lavanda, - Sakura sussurrou.

Sasuke soltou-lhe os pulsos e os braços femininos caíram para ambos os lados.

- E seus olhos.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, seu corpo agora relaxado.

- Os meus olhos?

Sasuke assentiu, aproximando-se.

- Eles são muito ... - E franziu a testa, pensativo por um momento ate achar a palavra certa. - Eles são ... _claros._ E tão expressivos. E brilhantes. ... E _refletem tudo._

Sakura sentiu o calor de sua respiração pairar em seu rosto.

Ela fechou os olhos e se deleitou com a sensacao correndo em suas veias.

- Você vai me beijar agora? - sussurrou.

Seus lábios se curvaram-se com a sensação de polegar masuclino traçando uma caricia por baixo de seu queixo, inclinando-lhe a cabeça para cima.

- Sim, então cale a boca.

E quando ele pressionou seus lábios contra os dela, Sakura decidiu que_ perseguição_ não era tão ruim assim.

...

Eles se afastaram lentamente, não querendo exatamente parar.

Sakura sorriu levemente antes de recuar.

- Eu ainda não vou sair com você.

Ele sorriu de canto.

- Você diz isso agora.

.

* * *

N/T:

_Meninas, que saudade das senhoritas!_

_Nossa, parece uma eternidade desde a ultima vez que estive aqui. Gente, senti falta disso aqui... muita falta..._

_Bom, lindonas, pra matar as saudades, aqui vai um mini-combo sasusaku pra voces ;D_

_Ainda tem mais 2 pra hoje (e um montao de att pra essa semana ;)_

_.._

_Meninas, bjito e nos vemos loguinho :)_


End file.
